The present invention is directed to a toner process, and more specifically, to chemical toner processes which involve the aggregation and fusion of latex, colorant like pigment or dye, a metal oxide, a commercially available methacrylate copolymer, available from Rohm American Inc. as EUDRAGIT™, and optional additive particles.
More specifically, in embodiments the present invention relates to toner processes wherein there results a toner with a positive charge, triboelectric charge stability to a variety of environmental conditions, excellent developer aging characteristics, reduced excessive negative C-zone charge to thereby provide excellent toner relative humidity (RH) sensitivity, excellent flowing toners and toners free or substantially free of undesirable clumping, and wherein a toner slurry is admixed with the EUDRAGIT™ (EEPO) and wherein after pH adjustments the EEPO is precipitated on the toner surface and forms a thin film or layer of a positively charged polymer of EEPO around the toner surface.
The toners generated with the processes of the present invention can be selected for copying and printing processes, including high speed highlight color systems, trilevel color xerography, color processes, and for a number of known imaging processes, and which toners can provide, for example, high quality colored images, including excellent developed custom color images with excellent image resolution, acceptable signal-to-noise ratio, and image uniformity. Also, the toners obtained with the processes illustrated herein can be specifically selected for digital imaging systems and processes.